


Swan Song

by Cindy Sorelle (cindyandembers)



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 1: Clockwork Angel, Book 2: Clockwork Prince, F/M, Post-Book 3: Clockwork Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyandembers/pseuds/Cindy%20Sorelle
Summary: "I need one of us to live, Evelyn, and it isn't going to be me."Evelyn Doyoung never thought she would bury her family, not entirely at once and not without her lying next to them. Unable to keep away haunting nightmares and visions, Evelyn seeks sanctuary in the London Institute and in a boy who played her the violin.





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be published initially on Wattpad (my username is @klaushargreeves), and then slowly updated on here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Cindy

BÀI HÁT THIÊN NGA

swan song

t h e i n f e r n a l d e v i c e s

  
Evelyn fell to Earth like an angel whose wings had been cut and her lungs melted in fire. And she's afraid, more than she's ever been before when she can't get rid of the thought of smoke and their bodies with the open eyes and burnt skin. Jem is dying. He meets the girl who wishes she was dying, her beautiful face always waiting. Their music becomes the same piece, a swan song for the two who want to save each other.

———

CHƠI

a p l a y l i s t f o r s w a n s o n g

i. NOT ABOUT ANGELS

b i r d y

ii. SATURN

s l e e p i n g a t l a s t

iii. FUEL TO FIRE

a g n e s o b e l

iv. LIGHTS ARE ON

t o m r o s e n t h a l

v. I LOVE YOU

b i l l i e e i l i s h

vi. 57821

j a n e l l e m o n à e

  
vii. HOPE IS A DANGEROUS THING

l a n a d e l r e y

viii. SCREAMS AND DREAMS

f a y e

ix. CASSIOPEIA

a n j u

x. LOVELY

b i l l i e e i l i s h

———

ÂM NHẠC

j e m + e v e l y n 's m u s i c

This is the list of classical music that Jem and Evelyn play throughout the book. I thought it would be nice to link them so you can see what they're playing as I know classical music isn't as well known. I'll update it as the chapters are published and the book continues. Please find the links for each song in the respective chapters. 

two

THE LARK - GLINKA/BALAKIREV

evelyn , piano

three

SONATA FOR SOLO VIOLIN NO.1, G MINOR (4. PRESTO) - BACH

jem, violin

  
four + six

DANSE MACABRE FOR VIOLIN AND PIANO - SAINT SAËNS

jem + evelyn , violin + piano


End file.
